1. Field to the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training devices for the treatment of idiopathic diseases, and more particularly to a posture-training device for the treatment of idopathic scoliosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In treating scoliosis, various prior art devices have been devised in an attempt to physically force the patient into attaining a good postural position, however, such devices have enjoyed only limited use as the same have obvious operational disadvantages, such as, for example, the fact that they are uncomfortable to wear, and are often in the form of a harness, brace or the like, which have little or no resiliency and are, in fact, quite confining and restrictive.
Other prior art devices have comprised belt-type implements to be worn by the patient about the abdominal area, which, in effect, monitor the tautness, and concomitantly the relaxation or distension, of the abdominal muscles, however, such devices have also enjoyed only a limited use due to the fact that the same only serve to indirectly correct the postural state of the patient, and in addition, are quite taxing on the patient's fortitude for, in fact, maintaining the contracted state of his or her abdominal muscles.
Still other prior art devices have comprised harness type implements which have one or more elongated, flexible members disposed substantially along the patient's back so as to be juxtaposed to the spinal column, and an alarm, tone, or vibration emitting device operatively connected thereto. Upon a change in length of the flexible members, which would allegedly indicate a deviation in posture of the patient from the desired, predetermined or preset state, the alarm, tone, or vibrator is actuated alerting the patient to the fact that an incorrect postural position has been assumed. The operational disadvantage of these devices, however, has been the heretofore unrecognized fact that the patient's respiration affects the length of such flexible members, and therefore, the devices do not truly reflect the assumption, by the patient, of a correct or incorrect postural state.
More particularly, within one such device of the latter type of devices, a single flexible member is disposed solely along the patient's back within the area defined by the spinal column, and as the patient's posture changes from one of good posture to one of poor posture, the flexible member, which may be, for example, an extensible cable, lengthens so as to actuate the electrical circuitry operatively associated with the tone, alarm, or vibrator elements. However, as a change in length may also be sensed as a result of the patient's respiration, that is, the expansion of the upper torso affects the body harness supporting the flexible members, the flexible members will likewise be affected and lengthened such that an erroneous detection of allegedly poor posture will be detected as a result of such respiration.
Similarly, within another device of the particular aforenoted type of devices, a flexible member or cable may be similarly disposed upon the patient's body, but in fact extends completely around the torso, in the longitudinal direction thereof, and upon both the anterior and dorsal sides thereof, the cable being supported upon the patient's body at the scapulae and pubis. In such an arrangement, when the patient assumes the correct postural position, the length of the flexible member will be substantially maximized, while when an incorrect postural position is assumed, the length of the member will be correspondingly decreased, due to the slouching of the person and the overall contraction of the body length, and the alarm, tone, or vibrator element will be actuated. However, as the expansion of the chest cavity affects the length of the flexible member, a contraction of the same due to the assumption of a poor postural position can be offset by the respiration of the patient which will somewhat extend the member or cable, and consequently, accurate detection of a poor postural position or condition cannot be readily detected.
In summary, the defects or disadvantages of the prior art can be characterized by the fact that none of such devices effectively deal with or monitor the underlying curvature of the patient and/or treat the same in a physically therapeutic corrective manner.